This invention relates in general to machines used to simulate driving conditions, and in particular to a vehicle driving simulator with pressure sensitive handlebar input sensors and a titling yoke mechanism.
Dynamometers have been used for many years in the vehicle manufacturing industry for testing vehicles in place in addition to, or in lieu of, on road testing. Known vehicle dynamometers may be used in a variety of testing operations. In one known application, a dynamometer is used to measure the torque and horsepower output of a vehicle. In another known application, a dynamometer is used to simulate the road load forces and the inertia forces that act on a vehicle during vehicle operation on a roadway. In both applications, users require that the dynamometer be capable of measuring roll torque with a high degree of accuracy.
One known chassis roll dynamometer comprises at least one dynamometer roller that is rotatably mounted in a stationary frame. The roller is configured to support one driven wheel of a vehicle to be tested. In some embodiments the roller may have a large diameter and may be several times larger than the diameter of the supported vehicle wheel. In other embodiments, the roller may have a diameter smaller than the diameter of the supported vehicle wheel. There is a driving engagement between the vehicle wheel and the roller due to the traction forces of the wheel, such that the vehicle wheel may drive the roller. Additionally, in some types of dynamometers the roller may drive the vehicle wheel.
Known dynamometers also include a device for developing a braking torque between the roller and dynamometer frame. Many types of devices for developing the braking torque are known and include frictional and hydraulic devices. Additionally, electromagnetic devices, such as a motor/generator brake and an eddy current brake are known.
Known dynamometers also include an apparatus for simulating road load forces acting on the vehicle wheel, and/or for simulating inertial forces acting on the vehicle during acceleration and deceleration. Known dynamometers may also be configured for use as a driving simulator. Typically, such a driving simulator includes at least one roller for each vehicle wheel or pair of vehicle wheels. Such a driving simulator may also include an apparatus for simulating road load forces acting on the vehicle wheels, and/or for simulating inertia forces acting on the vehicle during acceleration and deceleration. Such road load forces include rolling friction and windage. The apparatus for simulating road load forces may comprise a motor coupled with at least one of the rollers through a roller shaft and a controller for controlling energization of the motor in accordance with the simulation or test being conducted.
In some known dynamometers, a flywheel may be coupled with the roller shaft for simulating inertia. The motor in known dynamometers is often referred to as a power exchange unit because it may be operated to either apply power to the vehicle wheel, or to absorb power from the vehicle wheel through the roller. Additionally, the motor may be operated as a torque generating device, or as a torque absorbing device, and may be either a DC motor or an AC motor.
Known dynamometers that are configured for use as a driving simulator may not however, accurately simulate an on-road driving experience. Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved vehicle driving simulator that provides an improved and more realistic simulated driving experience.